


Gay Paramours Don't Endanger the Line of Succession

by JKL_FFF



Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Talking, canon compliant product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL_FFF/pseuds/JKL_FFF
Summary: Created as a result of a smut prompt on Tumblr(which can be found here:https://jkl-fff.tumblr.com/post/184996044484/smut-prompts)99. “Do you think they can hear us through the tent?”“Yes, we can.”Pairing: Any two chocobros.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886761
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Gay Paramours Don't Endanger the Line of Succession

“… Prom? You’re being unusually quiet.”

“Maybe I’m asleep.”

“Pff. No, you make _a lot_ of noise even when you’re asleep. So what’s on your mind?”

For a moment, Prompto didn’t answer. He just lay there in his sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling of their Royal Caravan 4-Person Coleman Tent™. Eventually, he asked, “Noct, what happens after we reach Galdin Quay? What happens after you marry Lunafreya in Altissia?”

“Uh, the peace treaty goes into effect, Nifelheim stops attacking the Crown City, and—”

“No, I mean …” Prompto kept his eyes on the point where the poles of the Fastpitch Frame System™ of their Royal Caravan 4-Person Coleman Tent™ intersected overhead. As if he was afraid to look anywhere else … as if he was afraid to look at Prince Noctis …

“… Yeah? What do you mean?”

“I mean … What happens to … _us_?”

“… Prom, look at me,” Noctis ordered. And once his retainer and companion had obeyed, he stated, “ _Nothing_ happens to _us_. I’ll get married and have some kids, I’ll rule the city as well as I can, and I’ll still love the hell out of you … _and_ fuck the hell out of you in secret every chance we get.”

With a blush, Prompto giggled, “You promise?”

“I promise.” And, as if to emphasize his point, Noctis rolled out of his sleeping bag and straddled Prompto. Bulge on bulge, hardness against hardness, blue eyes looking into blue eyes, lips on lips. “I promise,” he repeated directly into Prompto’s ear … before closing his teeth on it.

“Nnnnngh- _ah_!” Prompto moaned. But then he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shoot! Do you think they can hear us through the tent?”

“Er, no, I’m sure they’ve both already fallen asl—”

“ _Yes_ , we _can_ ,” Gladio grumbled like only he could grumble. “Every. _Stinking_. Word. These Royal Caravan 4-Person Coleman Tents™ might keep out the weather like a champion thanks to their ultra-durable fabric, but they’re also ultra-lightweight. Which means they’re easy to transport … but also sound travels _right through them_.”

“Personally, I thought it was rather _romantic_ in a _crass_ sort of way,” Ignis added jovially.

“Well … Then you’ll be happy to hear it applies to both of you, too,” Noctis stated with as much dignity as he could muster. “Just because I’ll be married to a woman I love, that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop loving or fucking _any of you_ in secret as much as we can.”

“But, um, won’t that endanger your marriage?” Gladio asked.

“Utter rot,” Ignis sniffed. “A king is entitled to _a few_ lovers. If anything, _better_ it be us. No little bastards running around later, jeopardizing the legitimacy of the line of succession.”

“For the love of the Six, Specs, _shut up_ about political theory and _get over here_ already,” Noctis snapped. “You, too, Gladdy. Your future king commands you.”

“Oh-ho! He’s in a _kingly_ mood tonight!” Gladio snorted.

Ignis chuckled, “And we live to serve his highness. Come, best go bend the knee again.”

“I _do_ , though,” Prompto whispered, taking his prince’s hand before the others joined them. He kissed it, as a vassal and a lover, reaffirming, “I _do_ live to serve you.”

****

It wasn’t until late the next morning that they all woke and Ignis got to work cooking their breakfast on the Powerhouse 2-Burner Coleman Stove™. They all needed _a lot_ of Ebony Coffee™.


End file.
